


Normality

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Kinktober, Role Reversal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It may seem odd or even offensive to others. ‘that’s not normal’ some would say, but to them it was their normal.





	Normality

**Author's Note:**

> Day two everybody, who ready I am lmao.
> 
> So role reversal, this fluff but I do consider this a life style which I believe most kinks are so go crap on someone else’s ideas.
> 
> This is a Drabble/short-story

Patrick heard the door slam shut only to hear his wife’s melodic voice. “Honey, I’m home.” 

Excitement bubbled inside him as he kept on cooking dinner waiting for Jess to come in.

the tapping of her loafers getting closer had him almost wanting to meet her half way abandoning dinner all together.

She made it to him before he could though, hugging him tightly from behind resting her chin on top his head.

”mhmm smells good.” Her mouth watering looking at the food still cooking. Patrick blushed fumbling with the whisk in hand.

”it’s almost done, just have to mix everything together.” Nodding she kisses his cheek squeezing him gently closer.

”I missed you today, Laura didn’t give me one of my clients schedule so now I have to move my dates with them, fucks up my whole month.”

he scoffed knowing just how incompetent Laura was, he still doesn’t know why Jess hasn’t fired her ass.

”why not fire her?” He felt her slump sighing seeming ready to answer. 

“She’s a single mom she needs this job, I’ll just have to spend more time training her I suppose.”

nodding Patrick went for the cabinet that had plates and cups. “Well, on that note sit dinners ready.”

beaming he put the food on the plate giving her the first plate. She waited till he sat immediately scarfing down the food. 

This was how they spent most of their days, she’d come home to him waiting for her happy to see her and so was she to see him.

it may seem a bit odd for Patrick to be the househusband or for Jess to be the breadwinner, but it’s their normality and they wouldn’t have any other way.

“I love you, Patrick.” 

“I love you too, Jess.” 


End file.
